Te Amaré Por Toda La Eternidad
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Él le hizo la promesa de amarla y casarse con ella cuando ella cumpliera los dieciocho años y ella lo esperó... Cuando llegó el día tan esperado para ella, el la traicionó, se casó con su hermana mayor... Le rompió el corazón... Entonces, decidió que lo dejaría ser feliz si eso significaba morir por verlo feliz...


Hola, chicas!!!! Aquí otro oneshot. Espero que les guste.

Naruto NO me pertenece es del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. La historia que están por leer SI es mía.

Resumen: Él le hizo la promesa de amarla y casarse con ella cuando ella cumpliera los dieciocho años y ella lo esperó... Cuando llegó el día tan esperado para ella, el la traicionó, se casó con su hermana mayor... Le rompió el corazón... Entonces, decidió que lo dejaría ser feliz si eso significaba morir por verlo feliz...

Este oneshot esta ambientado(según yo) en la época victoriana y también creo que me odiarán por haber puesto a Hinata como la mala.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Te Amaré Por toda La Eternidad.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué, maldita sea? ¿Porqué le hizo esa promesa, si no la iba a cumplir? Su corazón le dolía demasiado, estaba destrozado... Hecho pedazos. Mientras él sonreía, ella sufría. Mientras él era feliz, ella era infeliz. No era justo lo que le estaba pasando, no se lo merecía.

ussou toshita SHUVARUTOVARUTO

shojo o uramau, YUNIKŌN no se ni nori

koukou to hikaru tsuki, kaze ga soyyousei tachi no zawameki ni, kokoro odorasete shikku suru

keiyaku shita 'akuma' no tsuigeki gaaru to mo shirazu ni

Aun recordaba cuando lo conoció...

Ella tenía doce años, un día habías decidido a salir a cabalgar con su hermosa yegua, Katsuyu, recorrió los senderos que le pertenecían a su familia hasta llegar a una hermosa laguna, bajó de Katsuyu para caminar hacia esas hermosas aguas.

-Es... Completamente hermoso...-Susurró al ver la la hermosa laguna azul. Se quitó su calzado para meter sus pequeños pies a las aguas que eran poco profundas. Con su manos se alzó el vestido pomposo que traía y comenzó a juguetear en el agua.-Jajaja, se siente bien.- Sakura estaba tan encantada con el agua que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre había aparecido.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí...-Dijo el hombre asustando a Sakura.-Una niña y con lo que me gustan las tiernitas.-El hombre miraba a la pequeña niña con lujuria.

-¿Qui-Quien es usted y que hace aquí?-Dijo Sakura asustada.

-Tranquila, pequeña, no hay porqué temerme...-El hombre agarró a Sakura y la tumbó el el suelo.

-¡¡Déjeme!!-

-Shhh, tranquila...-El hombre comenzó a manosear a la niña.

-¡¡No!!-Gritó Sakura aterrada.

-¡¡Cállate!!-El maldito hombre abofeteó a Sakura.-Serás mía pequeña y hacia oirá tu gritos...- Le dijo-¡¡Aaaah!!-El sujeto le iba a desprender el vestido a Sakura, cuando de repente sintió que lo herían con una espada. El viejo se quitó de enzima de Sakura para ver quién lo lastimó.

-Será mejor que te alejes de esa chica..-Dijo un joven pelinegro y de ojos negros que al parecer tenía catorce años, su piel era clara como la leche, su rostro era serio.

-Tu, maldito mocoso, me las pagaras.-Gritó el hombre y se abalanzó hacia el joven pelinegro, el chico lo esquivó y le asestó con su espada en el hombro.

-¡¡Aaahg!!-Gritó de dolor el hombrecillo. El pelinegro le dio una patada en el estómago al viejo y le sacó todo el aire y luego le volvió a cortar en el otro hombro, provocando que el sujeto callera.

\--Hmp.-Dijo el chico y se volvió a ver a la pequeña pelirrosa que había visto todo.-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó.

-S-Si..-Susurró asustada.

-No tienes porque temerme, no te aré daño.-

-Gra-Gracias por salvarme.-Dijo Sakura.

-De nada, será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí antes de que ese estúpido se pare.-Le dijo el joven pelinegro a Sakura.

-Si...-Y Sakura tomó a su yegua y se encaminó junto con el chico. El joven la acompañó hasta su casa.

-Gracias por salvarme.-Volvió a agradecer Sakura.-Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura.-

-Uchiha Sasuke.-Se presentó.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste Uchiha? ¿Tu eres hijo de Fugaku-san?-

-Si, ¿Por?-

-Mi padre es amigo del tuyo.-Contestó Sakura.

-Entonces tu padre es Kizashi-san.-Y Saklura solo afirmó. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa y justo en su casa de la pelirrosa se encontraban los padres y hermano mayor de Sasuke, hablando con los suyos y su hermana mayor Hinata.

ā, orokanaru mono yo (ochiburete)

sono garasu no kamen wa (hibiwarete)

kesshitefurikaeranu yakusoku o hogo shita tsumi

"anata ni wa are hodo, kitsuku itta toiu no ni"

Nunca olvidaría la vez que lo conoció, esa vez que la salvó... A su mente le vinieron los recuerdos de cuando ella cumplió los quince años...

Su padre había decidido festejarle su cumpleaños a su pequeña Sakura, ese día su hermana la había humillado delante de sus invitados, le había quemado su vestido que traía puesto que por fortuna su padre le logró apagar el fuego echándole agua enzima, no sabía porque Hinata la odiaba, si ella quería mucho a su hermana mayor. Cuando Hinata le arruinó la fiesta salió corriendo, se fue a ocultar a su escondite secreto. Un hueco que tenía un árbol de cerezos.

-¿Po-Porqué? ¿Porque me odia tanto?-Decía entre sollozos.

-Sakura...-Escuchó la voz masculina de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura al verlo.

-Ya no llores...-Sasuke la abrazó. Estuvieron un gran rato así abrazados, hasta que Sasuke la miró a los ojos... Sakura era hermosa. A él le gustaba. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la pelirrosa y la besó, Sakura se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella. Sasuke metió su lengua en la cavidad de Sakura y con su lengua acarició la de ella. Era un beso lento y hermoso. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Sasuke-kun...Tu..

\--Te amo, Sakura.-

No podía ser cierto, ¡¡Sasuke la amaba!! Se sintió feliz al escucharlo decir que la amaba. Ella también lo amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho por temor a ser rechazada.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun.-Dijo tímida mente. Y Sasuke la abrazó.

-Te propongo algo, Sakura.-

-¿Qué cosa, Sasuke-kun?-

-Cuando tu cumplas los dieciocho años y yo tenga veinte, en tu cumpleaños pediré tu mano.-

-¡¡¿En serio?!!-Sakura estaba sorprendida.

-Si, solo tienes que ser paciente y esperar.-Dijo Sasuke

-Si, te esperaré.-Prometió Sakura y Sasuke la volvió a besar, sellando con ese beso su promesa.

takerikurutta ippon tsuno、ten takadaka tsukiagerare

midaresaku VI・RŌZEkao ni tobichitta

shinku no JUSO wawaga kenzoku no SHIKKUZĀRU

ochita ZĒRE, mou nidoto……

"nigerarenai to shire!!"

Y justamente la semana pasada cumplió los dieciocho años y esa promesa no se cumplió, los recuerdos de el día que cumplió los dieciocho la bombardearon...

Era sábado, por fin el gran día había llegado, cumpliría los dieciocho años y también volvería a ver a su amado Sasuke-kun y su promesa de hace años se cumpliría. Sakura estaba en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sakura, mamá dice que te apures...-Le dijo Hinata entrando a su cuarto.-Jajaja.-Rió Hinata.

-¿De que te ries?-Preguntó Sakura.

\--Es que he esperado este día desde hace mucho tiempo...-Sakura mno entendía a que se refería Hinata.-¿Recuerdas que desde hace meses estoy saliendo con alguien?-Le pregunto a la pelirrosa.

-Si.-Contestó Sakura.

-¿Y recuerdas que hace años, Sasuke te hizo esa estúpida promesa?-

-¿Tu cómo sabes de eso?-Preguntó Sakura sorprendida, nadie más que ella y Sasuke sabían de esa promesa.

-Me enteré por ahí... Pero bueno, lamento decirte que tu día tan especial se ha arruinado, porque a mi si me pedirán matrimonio.

-No caeré en tu juego, Hinata, no lograrás arruinar mi gran día.-

-Como digas...-Hinata habrió la puerta para retirarse.- Pronto verás que tengo razón, yo seré feliz y tu no.-Y espués de decir eso se marchó.

Sakura no le hizo caso a Hinata, se paró de su cama y se fue a duchar, cuando salió del baño, se puso un vestido pomposo de color rojo con blanco, su cabello se lo arregló en un moño dejando mechones, se pintó sus labios con un rosa suave, se miró al espejo y se veía hermosa.

-Sakura, ¿Ya estás lista?-Dijo su padre entrando a su habitación?-

-Si, papá.-Contestó.

-Te vez hermosa, mi niña.-La elogió.

-Gracias, padre.-

-Será mejor que bajemos, los invitados te esperan. Bajaron y se dirigieron al jardín donde se efectuaba la fiesta, había música clásica, sirvientes atendiendo a los invitados, todo estaba de maravilla. Con la mirada buscó a cierto pelinegro y lo encontró, estaba tomando una copa, mientra hablaba con otras personas, se acercó a él.

-Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura, ganándose su atención.

-¿Sakura?-Dijo sorprendiendoce de verla nuevamente.-Te vez hermosa...-Le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Hermanita.-Dijo HInata interrumpiendolos.-¿Me dejas hablar con Sasuke?-

-De-De acuerdo.-Contestó Sakura no muy convencida. Pasaron horas y la fiesta aun no terminaba, a Sakura no le gustaba su fiesta pues ella quería estar a solas con Sasuke pero a cada rato Hinata los interrumpía llevandose con ella al pelinegro.

-Atención, por favor...-Sakura escuchó la voz de su padre.-Sakura, Hinata vengan aquí.- Y las dos fueron a donde estaba su padre.-Hoy es un día especial pues mi pequeña Sakura cumple su mayoría de edad y también porque uno de mis retoños se compromete con un gran hombre. Sasuke ¿Tienes algo que decir?-

Sakura al escuchar al nombre de su amado se le aceleró el corazón, el momento había llegado.

-Si...-Sasuke se acercó a donde estaban los Haruno.-Señor Kizashi, yo le pido la mano de una de sus hijas...-Sakura sonrió al escucharlo-Le pido l mano de su hija Hinata.-

-¿Que?-Susurró Sakura sorprendida. Su corazón se rompió en ese instante.

-Hijo tienes mi autorización para casarte con mi hija.--Y Sakura al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar, vio que su hermana sonreía victoriosa. No pudo soportarlo...Salió corriendo de ahí

shissou shiteku VIASENSHAFUTO

GEFYŪRU o kowashita, hajishiranu te ni yori

SinSin to tsumoru yuki, aganaenaku

jouheki sura mo ryouga shi, kami ni inotte mo teokure de

eien no daishou, sono, 'kyomu' o uketomerarezu

Fue el peor día de su vida, luego al otro día decidió ir a hablar con el...

Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Sasuke había ido a verlo y preguntarle si no era una broma lo que había dicho en su casa.

-Sakura..-Dijo Sasuke al verla

-Sasuke-kun... Dime, dime que es una broma, dime que no te casarás con Hinata.-Pidió.

-No es una broma, me casaré.-

-Pero, tu me prometiste que...-

-Ólvidate de esa estúpida promesa.

-Pero, yo te amo...-

-Pero yo no, no te amo, eres aun una niña, Sakura yo no puedo estar contigo... Amo a tu hermana.-Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Sakura.-Vete de aquí, Sakura y has como que nunca tuvimos esta conversación.-Le dijo para luego abandonar la habitación donde se encotraban.

ā, yume o mita batsu yo (naze, miru ka)

kono rasen no meiro wa (tsudzuiteku)

danjitesuitsukusanu, risei o tamotenaku

"KUKUKU……soretomo, ima sugu, yukitai to?"

yoku kurutta SHUTURUMU, nouri o nagi, karierare

musan shita VI・RŌZEnou o yokogitta

GEDEHITONISU wawaga kenzoku no SHIKKUZĀRU

ochita ZĒRE, mou nidoto……

"……hanarete wa, ikemasen"

Esa vez, Sasuke le rompió el corazón, pasaon unas semanas y la boda de Sasuke y su hermana llegó, ee fue el día más amargo para ella. Hinata no amaba a Sasuke, ella se lo había dicho...

-¿Porque, Hinata? ¿Porqué me haces esto?-

-Porque tu me lo hiciste aquella vez...-Le respondió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ya se te olvidó? Yo estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero tu me lo quitaste... El se enamoró de ti y no de mi.-

-Pero yo nunca le correspondí.-

-Si, pero aun así el estaba enamorado de ti y no de mi.

-¿Te estás vengando de mi por eso?-

-Si y que mejor venganza que casarme con el chico que ama tu hermana menor.-

-Tu no amas a Sasuke-kun-

-Tienes razón, no lo amo...-

-Se lo diré.-

-El no te creerá, así que ni lo intentes.-Dijo para luego irse de la habitació donde estaban.

["KUKUKU……mou, rikai shite itadaketa deshou ka?"

"anata wa watashi ni suware tsudzukeru sadame na no desu"

"……kono yogen wa, zettai desu"

"……dakara, mezamenasai……"

"waga ichizoku to natte kakusei suru no desu"

"yami no ato de shika mienai nanika o, anata to……"

"……kanjitai"]

Pero Sakura aun así se lo dijo a Sasuke, y cuando lo hizo el no le creyó...

-Sasuke-kun, Hinata no te ama, ella me los dijo.-Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

-¡¡Cállate y deja de decir mentiras!!-Sasuke la abofeteó.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.-

-¡¡No, lo que tu estas haciendo es que dude de mi esposa y eso no sucederá.!!-Gritó Sasuke.

-Pero...

-¡¡Lárgate de mi casa antes de que te mate!!-Y Sakura no hizo otra cosa más que irse... El no le creería.

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, Sakura salió con su caballo a cabalgar, había tomado la decisión de matarse para ya no verlo feliz aunque le estuvieran mintiendo. Llegó a un risco... Se bajó del caballo, el momento había llegado...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke corría en su caballo en busca de Sakura, se maldecía mentalmente al no haberle creído cuando le dijo Que Hinata no lo amaba. Los recuerdos del momento en que encontró a Hianata con otro lo invadieron...

El llegaba cansado del trabajo, entró a su casa que compartía con su esposa y cuando entró no la vio, ecidió ir a su habitación y cuando llegó se detuvo, escuchó gemidos de mujer.

-Aaaah, sii- Se dio cuent de que era su esposa y decidió entrar y al acerlo se encontró a su mujer con un peliblanco.

-¡¡Sa-Sasuke!!-Dijo Hinata, sorprendida de verlo.-Yo puedo explicarlo..-

-No quiero saber nada, solo quiero el divorcio.-Dijo para luego marcharse de ahí.

Fue un idiota al no creerle a Sakura, la mujer que de verdad lo amaba. La vio en el risco entonces le dio la orden a su caballo de avanzar más rápido.

-¡¡NO!!-Gritó al verla saltar.-¡¡Sakura!!-Ya era muy tarde, Sakura ya había saltado cuando bajó del caballo. Sasuke comenzó a bajar por el risco hasta llegar a ella, cuando llegó a donde estaba la tomo en brazos.-Sakura, por favor amor, no me dejes, te.. Te amo.-Sollozaba Sasuke. La respiración de Sakura era lenta. La muerte venía por ella.

Muy lentamente, Sakura comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Y Sasuke lo último que escuchó de ella fue un:

-Te Amaré Por Toda La Eternidad, Sasuke -kun.- La muerte ya se la habia llevado. Sólo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Sasuke por su amada. La había perdido para siempre..

takerikurutta ippon tsuno, ten takadaka tsukiagerare

midaresaku VI・RŌZEkao ni tobichitta

shinku no JUSO wawaga kenzoku no SHIKKUZĀRU

ochita ZĒRE, mou nidoto……

ochita ZĒRE, mou nidoto……

"……wakarimashita ka?

yoroshii, sore de wa towa ni, watashi no mono ni narinasai"

Fin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Etto, es la segunda vez que mato a Sakura, lo siento, la canción que me inspiró fue "Toaru Yogenshu No Unme" de Reiji Sakamaki. BIen Me despido esperando sus comentarios.

P.D:Tal vez la canción no tiene nada que ver pero a mi me gusta y decidí ponerla


End file.
